Musical instruments tend to be expensive and difficult to transport. For example, instruments such as a drum set, piano, and violin typically cost in the hundreds or even thousands of dollars. In addition, once a location is selected for some of these instruments, such as the drum set and piano, a user may find it difficult to use the instrument at another location due to the robust and clunky nature of the instruments. In this regard, if a group of people were to congregate to play music, the instruments may either dictate the location of the event, or the users may have to spend time packing and transporting the instruments. Furthermore, during transportation damage can occur to these expensive products.